Quick Melee
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: Based on Hyper Gauge's 'One Minute Melee', two fighters will be pitted against each others to find out who reigns supreme and who will bite the dust. (I own nothing. Will contain Characters fanon or canon from Anime/Manga, Cartoons/Comics, and Gamings I can think of.)
1. (S1) Dirk vs Brand

**AN: I've decided to delete 'In 15k Characters' and just switch to 'Derek' Quick Melee'. It's going to be a Do-over, but there will be minor errors by accident, but there will be Ponies. Good or bad, I write for fun. Also, I will use an OC not in my fanfic but just created for this. It could be Canon vs Canon, OC vs Canon, OC vs OC, but it may have Team-Battles in this.**

* * *

Quick Melee!

Where two Fighters settle in one or few minutes!

Who will win this Hasty Exhibition?!

And who will bite the Dust?!

Unlike One Minute Melee, there will be minor background display for any OC or Canon, whichever I feel like it.

Now, let's begin!

* * *

The castle is a dark place. A Perfect fit for Count Dracula, the lord of Darkness. The one to focused on is a young texan with westerny outfit, a cowboy hat, and wielding unordinary powers. Also, he had glasses.

 **Fighter 1: Dirk Smoguss (Castlevania)**  
 **-Height: 5'2"  
** **-Weight: 152lbs  
** **-Birthday: January 6th, 1948  
** **-Age: 22  
** **-Level: 40  
** **-Current Weapon: Damascus Sword  
** **-Wields Elemental Magic  
** **-His family are bitter rivals to Belmont Clan  
** **-Bested his rival Kevin Belmont over 10 times**

Using his Earth Elemental Powers, the sharp pillars impale through Skeletons with pure earthing grounds. He hears a giggle, and Dirk unsheathes his Damascus Sword, a blade broad, long, and superior, he cuts down the villainous succubus, minions of Count Dracula.

Another one comes. A Dragon Zombie straight from behind. But then someone else cuts the head off. It wears parts of medieval armor. His sword is not very broad, but it is long and light weight. It is one handed and that is the only sword he needs.

 **Fighter 2: Brand Galmunder (FF IX)  
** **-Height: 5'6"  
** **-Weight: 170lbs  
** **-Birthday: N/A  
** **-Class: Swordsmaster  
** **-Level: 41  
** **-Current Weapon: Excalibur  
** **-Armorset: Platinum (Mid-Ranked)  
** **: Bushdio (Trance: Combo Art)  
** **-Member of the Tantalus Theater Troupe**

Dirk is now wondering, "Who is this guy."

"You there." Brand said without turning around, before turning around with an angry look. "You are not suppose to be in this castle. Leave Immediately." he warned,

"Leave?" Dirk returned an angry look at him, "And why should I?"

"I needn't to answer your question." Brand replied, walking slower but closer, "Turn back and exit."

"Not going to, Vermin." Dirk placed his hand on the Sword grip, "Dracula is my concern. And it is permanent until he's dealt with."

In response, Brand speedly leaped with the Sword already drawn. He swung his Excalibur and Dirk parried as well.

 **(BGM: Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy - Battle 1 from Final Fantasy IV)**

"I will say this once more time," Brand warned with voice of deadly poison, "Leave Castle now."

"Not until Dracula perishes!" Dirk then knocked him back with his sword and both set into their fighting positions.

 **Warriors Ready...**

 **FIGHT!**

Brand goes first with a dash, swinging his Excalibur Sword downward, as Dirk raised his Damascus to parry again. He launches barrage of flurries while Dirk took backsteps repeaedly and parried. Dirk goes for an Open Blow, This sends Brand back before Dirk runs up with a strong swing and then jumping over before Brand can deliver a quick sword swipe. Dirk turns and strikes in a Diagnol formation, before using his earth elemental powers. It coats his Damascus Sword and delivers a magical blow, sending Brand flying.

Brand got up with a shout of "Now you made me very angry!" He positions as a Samurai, before launching himself. With a shout of "Liger's Fang!" his Excalibur is coated with such orange Chi, along with the wielder. Brand then leaps into the air for a killing blow. But Dirk saw this coming and readied for a counter attack. No longer equipped with Earth, he switches to Water.

With a call of "Hydro Jets!" Dirk launches himself up and completely dodging Brand's attack. He lands and then switches back to Earth Element. His sword coated in earth as Brand rebounds and launches at Dirk. "Taste Pure Earth!" he shouted, launching his carved-earth sword sideways, knocking the sword and Brand separately away. He is flown into the air, and Dirk jumps. "Time to loser, Vermin! Earth Dragon Sword!" His sword transforms into something legendary, The Blade bigger and light bronze, with the Grip's cross-guard having Dragon Wings.

One terrific blow and Brand lets out loud words of "I... Can't... Loooooose...!"

 **KO**

Dirk lands on his feet, stood behind. He smirks and sheathes his Damascus Sword.

"No..." Brand grunted, "You are just a Commoner..." and before Dirk can walk way, he lets out few words to him.

"Underestimating the looks is a Common Mistake." Dirk said before walking to the door, leaving Brand to lose his Conscious State.

 **(BGM: Castlevania: Harmony of Despair - Vampire Killer)**

 **This Melee's winner is:  
** **DIRK SMOGUSS!**


	2. (S1) Alex Kidd vs Super Mario

Quick Melee!

Where two Fighters settle in one or few minutes!

Who will win this Hasty Exhibition?!

And who will bite the Dust?!

Unlike One Minute Melee, there will be minor background display for any OC or Canon, whichever I feel like it.

Now, let's begin!

* * *

A teenager in a red-yellow GI jumpsuit is walking down the cobblestone road, Minding his own business through the minor tall trees.

 **-Fighter 1: Alex Kidd  
** **-Radaxian Prince  
** **-Trains in the Art of Shellcore  
** **-Has various Power-Ups**

Then... He appears. A man above the average height of him, wearing a red-blue jumpsuit with a cap.

 **-Fighter 2: Super Mario  
** **-Savior of Mushroom Kingdom  
** **-Can Run and Jump  
** **-Has various Power-Ups**

Mario turns around after noticing someone is coming up close and both goes into their fighting position.

 **(BGM: Mario & Luigi Dream Team - Boss theme)**

 **The battle is about to Explode!  
** **LET'S ROCK!**

Alex Kidd rushes in with a Jumbo-Sized punch. Using the Ancient Art of Shellcore, his fist grow in size. Mario then jump but to be caught into the air by Alex Kidd, jumping and launching multiple heavy punches. Tenth Last blow sends Mario flying to the ground. He then gets up and super jumps, before dual-kicking Alex to send him flying. He gets a running start and speeds up his Running before Mario jumps and combing with punches and kicks, each sending him even flying more. But Alex stops in the air and uppercuts, launching Mario flying into the Air. He lands on the clouds and see Alex Kidd flying in a Helicopter afterwards. Mario finds a Question Mark block, and runs for a punch from bottom. Cue the revealing sound and the Fire Flower appears. Mario climbed up and grab the Fire Flower before Alex in his copter fires. Mario counters with his array of fireballs. Each blocking every shot before one is aimed at the Pedal Helicopter's gyro-rotors, sending him crashing down. Mario drops down and launches more barrage of fire balls. Alex Kidd is unable to avoid as he's stuck in Seat-Belts, ending the match. Mario lands, and behind is Alex crashing by head, showing his fainted eyes.

 **KO!**

 **(BGM: Super Mario Bros - Overworld)**

 **This Melee's winner is,  
** **SUPER MARIO!**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading my first two Episodes. More to come, but for now I must go to bed.**


End file.
